


梅花月之妖

by NorthDeath



Series: 天水一色 [1]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 朝堂宫斗剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 梗出自我的朋友@翻雪 君，正史无关。
Relationships: 王安石/韩琦
Series: 天水一色 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510910
Kudos: 4





	梅花月之妖

俗话说：三班吃香，群牧吃粪。群牧司虽然是个肥差，可气味着实不怎么好，连长年累月不洗澡的王安石到了这，也显得泯然众人了。  
正因如此，这天不仅洗了澡，还带着一身梅花香气的王安石就显得格外引人注目。  
“你真的是介甫吗？你是哪来的孤魂野鬼把介甫夺舍了？”王安石的好朋友吕公著说。  
“介甫昨天晚上必定是去寻花问柳了。”王安石的另一位好朋友韩维说。  
王安石的第三位好朋友司马光什么都没说，但他掏出装订得结结实实的小册子，立起了耳朵，蘸足了墨水，随时准备提笔就写。

“昨天晚上，我在家里读《易》，一个面目姣好的女子叩门而来，自称梅花月之妖，与我彻夜讲论经书大义。这身香气，就是从她那里染上的。”  
“介甫啊介甫，你要当心她以美人计对付你啊。”吕公著说。  
“你们讲论的是《易经》哪一卦大义？我猜是艮卦……就艮其背、艮其趾、艮其身嘛，搂搂抱抱——”韩维说。  
司马光依旧什么都没说，他低着头奋笔直书，写了一页又一页。相信最晚在明天，全东京的小报都会刊载王安石与梅花精可歌可泣的爱情故事。

“可老夫闻着这香气……像是韩稚圭调配的浓梅香啊。”德高望重、明察秋毫的群牧司长官包拯说。  
“介甫啊介甫，看样子她不仅和你一个人讲论经义，果然是个朝秦暮楚的坏妖精。”吕公著说。  
“天啊，我第一次听说魏公还有穿女装的爱好！”韩维说。  
司马光认认真真地在王安石与梅花精的爱情故事结尾注了一行小字：自云，韩魏公亦云。  
王安石板起脸，“那是韩琦模仿我身上的香气调配出来的，他素来只会做这种拾人牙慧的俗事。”

于是众人意味深长地“哦”了一声，包拯便道：“你们今天的马粪收完了吗？”众人忙低头敛气，作鸟兽散。  
忙碌一天后，群牧司也到了下班时间。包拯便去瓦舍断案，吕公著便去大相国寺烧香，韩维便去没收小皇孙二针的舞靴，司马光便与王安石结伴回家。王安石开始不以为意，因为他和司马光本就是邻居，直到某人不进自己家门反而跟着他进家，王安石才觉出不对。  
“君实，我今日没空接待你，咱们还是改日再聚吧。”  
“不用接待。”司马光说，“介甫你自便，我一个人呆着就行了。”  
“你到我家来一个人呆着做什么？”  
“我想见见你说的那位梅花月之妖，她今天晚上应该也会来的，我要借你家的《易》读一读。”

他俩一问一答间，便越过客厅，来到了王安石家的书房。书房桌子上坐着一个俏生生的人，晃着两条腿，身上的梅花香味儿与王安石如出一炉——司马光定睛一看，不是当朝宰相韩琦是谁？  
“君实你好。”韩琦笑眯眯地说。  
“魏公你好你好，有什么事情我可以帮到……不是，没想到魏公与介甫关系这么好。”  
“我当年在扬州就跟介甫关系很好呀。”  
“胡说！”王安石一声断喝。

司马光道：“介甫在扬州的时候是什么样？”  
韩琦噗嗤一笑。  
王安石怒道：“你笑什么？”  
韩琦道：“我想起高兴的事情。”  
“什么高兴的事情？”  
“介甫那时候半夜读书不睡觉，早上起来就肾虚得好像嫖了一宿。”  
司马光也噗嗤一笑。  
“你又笑什么？”  
“我想起我写过的一首诗：年去年来来去忙，暂偷闲卧老僧床。惊回一觉游仙梦，又逐流莺过短墙……”  
“你们够了！”

王安石与司马光吵过一架，转眼夜深。韩琦都点起蜡烛补过三回妆了，还是没见那梅花月之妖出现，司马光不由奇道：“那妖呢？”  
韩琦问：“什么妖？”  
司马光如此如此，这般这般，与他分说一通。韩琦听明白了，不由莞尔，“想必因为君实是个正人，那妖不敢与你相见。”  
“啊，是这样啊。”司马光深感遗憾，“唉，没想到我也有何必见戴的一日。既然如此，魏公就跟我一起回去吧，不打扰介甫学习了。”

王安石瞪了司马光一眼。  
“咦，介甫你为什么这样看着我，我说错什么了吗？”  
“你自己不能回去吗？”  
“我想在路上向魏公请教一些为官的秘诀呢！”  
“改天再说！”  
“咦，为什么今天不可以？”  
“非要我直说吗？”王安石怒道，“我想要和他单、独、呆、一、会！”  
“好哦。”司马光道，“我明白了。”他掏出小册子，在“自云”和“韩魏公亦云”之间添上了两个字：“目睹”。

送走了司马光，王安石回来找韩琦算账，韩琦笑嘻嘻地往他怀里一扑，“我是妖哦。”  
“你不是妖，难道是个人？”王安石没好气地扯开袍子，跟韩琦讲起了艮卦的微言大义，一讲就是一晚上。  
有诗为证：王氏一枝梅，凌韩独自开。遥知不是梦，次日暗香来。


End file.
